The Revenge Against the Squad
by Katalin Weasley
Summary: Harry, Ron & Hermione are unfairly punished and now they want revenge! With the help of Fred & George, they think of a genius plan! Next thing we know, Malfoy & Umbrigde are making out in the Great Hall!
1. The Crime

THE POTION

The Crime:

It was the middle of spring of their 5th year and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were on their way to their Care for Magical Creatures lesson. Harry would've been in a good mood if it hadn't been for Malfoy, Umbridge and the rest of the Slytherins in the Inquisitorial Squad. They had been taking off so many points from Gryffindor, that they no longer had any chance of winning the house cup! But that was the last of Harry's worries! They had O.W.L's coming up and weird dreams to control, tons of homework and Occulemency lessons with Snape.

Just then Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the Slytherins singing their old Quidditch song "Weasley is our King". Ron's ears turned bright red. "Shut up Malfoy!" said Hermione.

"Shut up you filthy Mudblood!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter.

_"IMPEDIMENTA!" _ Three voices rang out and Pansy & Draco went flying backwards.

Unfortunately for them, Umbridge was evaluating Hagrid this class. She came running over.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, detention! And 30 points from Gryffindor." "30 points!" Harry protested.

"Fine, make it 30 points each" Umbridge replied.

Turning to Harry, she added "Potter I thought you had learned not to lose your temper."

Then she smiled one of her evil false smiles and left to help Malfoy and Pansy. Malfoy smirked.

"Crabbe, Goyle take Malfoy and Parkinson up to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey will be able to help them." ordered Umbridge.

The rest of the class Hermione, Ron and Harry were fuming over with anger towards Malfoy.


	2. The Plan

The Plan:

"That git! He is so awful!" fumed Hermione in the common room that night.

"Ron's not that bad, Hermione." said Fred, coming up behind her.

"You get used to his dumbness after awhile" said George, joining him.

Harry and Hermione chuckled. "I wasn't talking about Ron, I was talking about Malfoy…" Hermione said.

"What did he do this time?" asked George.

"O it was awful, him and Umbridge, too! The whole Inquisitorial Squad!" She told Fred & George what had happen in Care of Magical Creatures. She imitated Umbridge's voice perfectly. At the end of the story Fred & George were fuming to! "30 points!" George shouted.

"30 each?" Fred yelled. Then they exchanged mischievous looks and said in unison "We can take care them!" "Here's all you have to do," Fred said in a low whisper. Ron got so excited as Fred & George told him the plan that he actually wet his pants!


	3. The Preperation

The Preperation:

Fred & George were glad to set up a decoy for Harry to sneak into Snape's office after class. They set off a display of fireworks in the corridor. Fortunately for Ron, Harry and Hermione, the 4th years had been making Polyjuice potions so Hermione just had to steal a little bit of one that looked well made. It was Ron and Harry's job to get a hair from Malfoy & Ron had to get a hair from Umbridge.

During Care of Magical Creatures the next day, Harry was exceptionally careful around Malfoy, (having recovered from his injuries fine). Harry did his best not to burst out laughing at the thought of what they were about to do.

Harry slowed down going to dinner he stayed behind a little. When Malfoy wasn't looking he silently did a tripping jinx, causing to Malfoy fall and his stuff to spill everywhere. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry said. Malfoy's body was immobilized. He plucked a few hairs from Malfoy's head, laughed in his face and then said _Iinvisibalus!"_ (Harry had learned the invisibility charm from D.A.) Malfoy was no where to be seen. Harry smirked.

Meanwhile Ron was busy getting a hair from Umbridge. Wearing the Invisibility cloak, he went to her office, surprised to find her still there. He snuck around the corner and quickly said. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _While she was immobilized he took out one of her hairs and ran to locked her in her office. He put a muffling charm on the door and ran to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. The Straws

The Straws

In the common room, Ron, Hermione & Harry told Fred & George what they had done. "Not bad, for amateurs" said Fred.

" Now all we have to do next is decide who gets to put the plan in action," said George.

"Hermione, you're the only girl, so…" said Fred.

"No! No! No! We'll pull straws, that are fair," Hermione snapped. "I know how you think I'm sexy, Fred, but I would pay big bucks to see you and Ron snog in the Great Hall"

Everyone laughed and agreed to pull straws. Hermione concurred some straws and then wrote some names on them. Fred picked the first straw "Ron" he read aloud. Ron turned bright red.

"Bloody hell! Ron said.

"O.K., Ron you pick the next one," Hermione said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Harry" Ron read aloud.

"What!" shouted Harry as the others cracked up (besides Ron of course).

"This is so gay!" complained Ron.

But secretly he was looking forward to tomorrow's action at breakfast.


	5. The Action

The Action

Ron and Harry got up early and met Fred, George and Hermione in the common room.

"Which one of you wants to be Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"Not me!" replied Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Fine, I will" said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry" said Hermione handing him a bubbling icky glass of Polyjuice Potion. "Here's yours Ron" handing him a similar glass.

"Drink up!" said Fred trying to hold back laughter.

"Cheers!" said George.

Ron and Harry chugged the potion and soon after they started the transformation. Harry's seams of his shirt ripped as he suddenly sprouted boobs. Ron's bright red hair turned bleach blond. Harry's pants ripped loudly as his butt grew about 4 times the size as it was before.

As they looked down at themselves and at each other they gasped.

"O.K. hurry you don't have much time," said Hermione. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" said Harry.

Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing. Harry and Ron snuck down under the Invisibility cloak, but Harry's butt still stuck out so he had to do a Divisibly charm on it.

They got down to the Great Hall and Harry whispered, "You know what to do, just pretend I'm Lavender, and I'll just pretend you're Ginny,".

They started aggressively snogging, stopping only to moan for dramatic effect. Soon students came and started laughing at them. Harry and Ron pretended to act surprised and embarrassed. Someone even got a picture! Dumbledore even walked in and saw them!

As soon as Harry & Ron could get away, they unlocked Umbridge from her office and got Malfoy out of the broom closet they had stuffed him in. They were quite surprised when they went down to the Great Hall!


	6. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Umbridge was fired for sexual involvement with a student, so the Inquisitorial Squad was broken up. All the points they had taken away, were given back to Gryffindor and 50 points were taken off of every member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Leaving Slytherin in last place!

The news got out to the Daily Prophet and the picture on the front page was of Malfoy and Umbridge snogging! Of course when Lucius saw that picture, he blamed Umbridge for seducing his son, but this time the Ministry wouldn't listen to his complaints! Malfoy was suspended from school and sent to Durmstrang, but of course, everyone knew about his story, because Hermione had told Viktor.

Umbridge lost her job at the Ministry and was replaced by Remus Lupin! Lupin was overjoyed!


End file.
